


stop dying

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: Daisy's dying. She's sure of it.





	stop dying

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'm dying."

"I'm dying," 

"For the last time, Daisy, you're not dying." Piper crossed her arms, glaring playfully at her blanket burrito of a girlfriend. "Your temperature's literally 100.2. Tiny babies have had worse fevers than you and survived." 

Daisy let out a coarse harrumph and snuggled deeper into the pile. "Well, I feel like I'm dying." She'd first noticed the slight discomfort this morning while training with May, it only increasing as she went about her day. "Come cuddle me." 

Piper snorted and popped open the bottle of flu medicine. "Get better first. Maybe now you'll stop running yourself ragged."


End file.
